How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Pyro and Darnet co
Summary: It doesn't have a whole load of Max Ride in it, just somethings we wanted to use. Full description inside. Set in the future. Please read and reveiw. Anything we didn't make up doesn't belong to us, though most we probably did make up. Will be connected to Max Ride in time. Pyroxxx
1. Description

Description

In the year 5012 the number of humans has fallen, cities have been abandoned and lives have been lost, humans are being hunted by a new race of predators. A company rose up to elimanate the threat, a company called The Institute, this company took people with a specific DNA code and changed them into killers, a group known as The Fallen. But some fought back, driven from their home, hidding is out of the question because no matter how hard they try, they'll always be found.

This is a Pyro and Darnet co. production, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**A DUAL HOUND IS A WEAPON THAT ALLOWS THE USER TO MOVE EXTREEMLY FAST, HAVE SUPER STRENGTH AND SHOOTS ELETRIC CURRENTS, IMAGES ARE ON GOOGLE.**

CHAPTER 1: ZERO, WELCOME TO TORRANCE

Teenagers should not have to run for their lives, right? WRONG!

I'm Bella Zeroni but don't call me that, call me Zero, and i live with my 'family'. First off, there's Oliver Foster, yes, he's the oldest but he has the mind set of a two year old, hence why i'm the leader and he's not, then there's Freddie Tyler, the hyper, over-dramatic one of our little group, she's also the only ginger, next there's Iain Stokes, our resident genius and finally Winifred 'Winnie' Foster, she's only eight and Olly's sister, the only syblings out of the lot of us. We're hidding from this place called The Instatute where they take mutants, like us or did i forget to mention that? Anyway they take mutants here and train us to be sycopathic killers known as The Fallen, don't ask me why. We escaped, survived and now we hide, for now anyway, for all we know, they could come to take us back at any moment. Today was that moment.

Today started off normal, or as normal as a group of kids living in an abandoned house, in an abandoned village, hiding from a group of people trying to kill them can get. We got up, had breakfast, you know, the usual stuff when my alarm started to go off, no, not the one that wakes you up in the morning, the one that tells me The Fallen just moved in up the road.

"Iain, CCTV" i said as i ushered Winnie up the stairs, Iain ran up infront of us to get to his camera's. Our attic is brilliant for this sort of thing, it's big, old and has a load of secret rooms, but most aren't that secret. There are loads of rooms and we've put matresses and sheets of cloths and stuff in front of the doors, but the only real secret room is attic number two, it's this hatch in the corner of the room that opens to reval a wall and when you slid it across there's a ladder to pull down and that leads to attic number two. In the attic are loads of boxes full of sleeping bags, food, rucksacks ect (Unfortunatly no clothes, we only have what was in the wardrobes and there isn't one up here). there's also one of those window's you can see out of but not into with a giant window sill that looks more like a stage, and all of Iain's computer junk, he's a technopath. We all have mutations but we only know Iain and Winnie's at the moment, she's a telepath, and beleive me, it sucks.

"HEY!" see what i mean, nothings private anymore! We all got to the attic and closed the latch.

"Iain, where are they?" i ask standing behind him

"There are currently situated at the entrance to the house"

"Translation" said Freddie

"They're at the front door" Olly translated

"Why couldn't just say that? We're not all genius'!"

"Actually we are" i said

"Shut it Zero, you're no helping" Freddie and Iain are complete oposites, Iain has this pure English accent constantly uses big words that most people can neither spell nor understand, Freddie on the other hand is Scottish and proves it by the way she talks.

The Fallen team that are specialised in capturing us consist of seven people and backups.

The leader is Dom Halle or Reaper, he has the ability to drain life from people and he can control it so it just causes excruciating pain, believe me, he also reminds me of Edi Gathegi but with longer hair. Then there are Craig Gorman or Searge, he has suggestion (The ability to plant a specific thought in someones mind) Danny Quin or Assasin who has strangulation (The ability to cut off someone's airway from a distance) Faith Leslie or Rouge, she looks like typical blonde haired blue eyed girl who just happens to have the ability to shapeshift into anything or anyone, Jessica Bane or Chain (which rhymes) and she likes to emmit thermal blasts, Lyra Hill or Demon (she's called that purly because she's an illutionist whose first illusion was a demon thingy) and Roman Valentine or Snake who has shadow blasts. Snake is the only reason we're out here and not the institute, he helped us to escape and looked pretty good whilst doing it... NO! BAD ZERO! YOU DO NOT THINK THAT ABOUT THE ENEMY! Even though the fact that he helped us escape contradicts the whole enemy thing.

"Yes Zero, you do think that about him, a lot!" said Winnie

"Stay out of my head, munchkin" i told her, she just smiled knowingly.

"i'm confused" said Olly

"Well your gonna stay that way!" i sent a warning look to Winnie

"It's going to not gonna" said Iain

"What did i tell you about correcting me?"

"Not to"

"Good, remember that next time" suddenly the door to attic number one burst open, everyone went quiet, so quiet you could have rolled a pin and it would have sounded like a bomb, i don't think anyone even dared breath. Reaper was first in, just like the stupid leader he is. His braided hair was longer than my hair (A lot of people's hair is, mine's is pretty short), his cold, hollow eyes looked around attic number one

"Their here somewhere, we just need to wait, they'll come out" have i mentioned how much i hate this guy

"Hold on, why are we holding our breath? This place is sound proof." said Freddie, motioning around with her finger

"She has a point" said Olly

"Don't ask me, you lot started it" i said

"Maybe we should get back to the crisis here" said Winnie

"You've been spending too much time with Iain, i vote we separate them for a while, who agrees?" said Freddie

"Well, She is right" said Iain

"We pack, now get going, the boxes are right there" i said, and thats what we did, we each grabbed a back pack and filled it with food, blankets, just nececities and i gave Olly one tent, i took the other.

"Now what, boss?" asked Freddie

"Now we wait, Iain, keep looking at the CCTV" i answered

"What exactly am i looking for?" he asked

"The library, keep a look out for anyone near it and as soon as they're away from it, we got down there." i indecated to the one secret in this house i had managed to keep, even from Winnie. Over in the corner, directly above the library fireplace, was an old elevator shaft, the elevator was stuck on the ground floor so we couldn't get there but we could get to just behind the library fireplace, press a button and voila, we're in the library. I walked over to the wall and pressed a button revealing the shaft.

"Won't they hear the elevator?" Olly asked

"The elevator doesn't work, we have to climb down to the library"

"You knew about this, and you never told ANY of us?" shouted Freddie "Thats cold, Zero, real cold"

"Freddie's feeling a bit emotional right now" said Winnie

"Stay out of my head twerp!"

"Maybe we should find something to keep them ocupied" said Olly

"Yes, i quite agree" said Iain, Freddie and Winnie continued to argue for two hours straight, we started a game of old maid.

"They have all vacated the area" said Iain

"Translation?"

"They're gone lets go! Iain take the mini screen with you." i said, we went over to the shaft and started to climb down, once we got to just behind the fireplace i turned to Iain

"They still out of range"

"Yes, but Chain and Searge are the closest to the area and will be here in approximetly two minutes and twenty seven seconds" Iain said

"Good" i clicked the button and the wall spun out, everyone left and i closed it behind us

"Try to be quiet" i whispered "How far away are..." BANG! CRASH! THUD! an orray of bookshelves fell as they colided with Freddie

"YOU! YOU! YOU JINXED IT!" Freddie shout-whispered

"ME? ME? I JINXED IT? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE THE BOOKSHELVES TURN INTO A GIANT SET OF DOMINOS!" I whisper-shouted back

"Why are the pair of you still whispering? We've clearly been found out!" shouted Olly

"Who cares! Just RUN!" i shouted and well, ran. We headed downstairs, i told Olly to pick up Winnie because she wasn't as fast as us. Olly, Winnie and Iain were out the door when Chain and Searge blocked the path for Freddie and i.

"Well hello there Bella, i haven't seen you for a while" said Chain

"And Miss Tyler, how has life been treating you?" Searge mocked

"Better than you by the looks of things, you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards! You do know halloween ended last month, you can take the mask off now" said Freddie not-so-sarcasticaly, he growled in responce as Demon appeared at the door.

"Searge, i don't think now is the time" she said

"Who are you? His mother?" asked Freddie "And you! What kind of a name is Chain? I mean really? Chain?" the girl in question lunged at Freddie, punches and kicks were thrown as they fought, Searge and Demon decided to take this opertunity to lunge at me. Freddie managed to send a fly kick to Chain's chest who then flew against the wall just as i sent a punch to Demon's face and a kick to where the sun don't shine for Searge and we both ran for it.

"Which way did the others go?" Freddie asked as we got outside

"I don't know, which way would you go?" i answered

"Up, it's surounded by 'houses' so it's more covered"

"Then we go that way and hope we're all on the same wave length" we ran up the road until we got to a cross road where the two boys and Winnie stood probably having just found out we weren't there.

"Zero! Freddie! Where were you?" asked Olly

"We got a little caught up..." i started

"With us" said the voice of Chain, we spun round

"Don't you people ever give up?" asked Freddie

"Now now Miss Tyler, don't get angry" Freddie froze as Reaper came into veiw with Snake, Assasin and Rogue behind him.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Olly asked i was about to answer when Olly's voice rang out from behind me

"Why am i over there? I'm over here, i can't be over there too, can i?"

"Evedently you can" said Iain as Winnie looked between the two Olly's

"I'm happy with one brother" she said. The shock of two Oliver's seemed to have paralised The Fallen aswell, they stood there staring at him for a minute, but that was all i needed to figure out a way to get us out.

"Olly, try to devide yourself into more than two of you, get as many of you as you can, try to confuse them"

"I don't know how"  
"Well learn, FAST!" Olly devided himself once, twice and wobbled slightly but continued creating more of them.

"Send them towards them! Make them fight!" he did as he was told, such a good little boy.

"There's so many of him!" shouted Rogue

"We can't fight them all!" Shouted Demon

"Then don't, you girls go after them and we'll catch up" said Reaper camly

"Joy" said Freddie sarcasticaly as we ran back down the road and past our house, down through the field at the bottom of the road, along the 'private' road, across the deserted road, up the hill and along the river. By the time we stopped running it was night, but the Fallen couldn't be far behind.

"The church, see if the doors open" i said, Freddie pushed on them, they opened and we ran in. The church was grey and dull and had two big holes in the celing, there were large stone pillers along each side of the room and the chairs were made of dark brown wood, some had chuncks out of them, some were tiped on their side but they were still rougly in the right place. Some of the floor boards had been pulled up but at the front of the church a big section had no floor but there were a load of flowers which ruined the creepy theme of the church. The boys baracaded the doors and i ran to the window just in time to see The Fallen run past.

"I don't" Freddie gasped "Wan't to do that, ever, again!" she put her hand to her cheek"And i don't like Chain, and her stupid platnum blonde hair, which is abnormaly short for a girl, no offence Zero-"

"Sit" snapped Olly, Oliver Foster was our designated medical guy, one day, back when we were living in our house, Olly sat and searched up first aid and read every single decent artical on it. He was currently stiching up Freddie's cheek.

"Come on Freddie, it's just a little needle" reasoned Olly

"Little? That is not a little needle, that is a freaking huge needle! So stop telling me it's little"

"Blood, you can deal with, guts, you can deal with but a little needle, you can't?"

"IT'S NOT A LITTLE NEEDLE!" Freddie shouted standing up "It's a massive one"

"Freddie, just sit down"

"Freddie's scared," Winnie chanted "Freddie's scared, Freddie's scared-"

"I'm not scared but you will be in a minuet" i know it's not exactly the nicest thing in the world but we all threaten Winnie, a lot. She's a mind reader, you don't get any privacy, plus she knows we won't carry it out.

"Actually, i'm not so sure about Freddie right now" said Winnie

"Freddie, go and sit in the corner until you've calmed down" i said

"I don't have to listen to you, you are not my mother"

"And you are not my child, now go to your corner, Olly go with her and make sure her cheek is okay"

"I hate Zero, i hate Zero, i hate Zero, Hi Zero" i rolled my eyes and went to the window, it was only a matter of time before The Fallen realise we're not infront of them and they split up and retrace their steps.

"Ow, Ow, Ow"

"Freddie stop being such a baby, look i'm almost done" said Olly

"Well hurry up, we have company" said Iain, i turned to see Demon and Assasin coming down the road.

"Oh no" said Winnie running over to Olly and clinging to him

"Well at least i finished Freddie's cheek" said Olly while picking up Winnie, she flund her arms around his neck

"The cloning thing may only work once, what we gonna do Zero?" asked Freddie

"We're going to hide"

"Hide?" Freddie sounded shocked "They'll find us!"

"No, we hide, there's only two of them and we'll have the element of surprise"

"Well then, let's get hidding" said Winnie running out of Olly's grasp and crawling under one of the chairs, we all hid somewhere and just waited. The doors of the church flew open and Demon and Assasin walked in. Demon was holding the big shotgun Chain normal has, Assasin was now sporting a Dual Hound on his left arm. I held my breath, none of us dared to breath

"Come on, they clearly arn't here, let's move" said a very impatient Assasin

"No they'll be here somewhere, i know it, plus we didn't check the church we just ran past it" said Demon, i looked around to check on the gang. i knew where Winnie was, but i couldn't see her, thats a good sign. Olly, Iain and Freddie where no where to be seen

"They won't be in a run down old church, they would have kept moving" said Assasin, Demon rolled her eyes

"Just be paitient, they'll be here" said Demon, they waited, and waited and waited. I thought they were going to give up and leave when there was a loud sneeze, Freddie!

"Oh that would be good old Miss Tyler" said Assasin, they knew we were deffinatly here now, but i still had know idea were Freddie was.

"She always was the dumbest" said Demon, she let out a cold hard laugh that was cut short with Freddie jumping on her from the roof, Freddie threw a hard punch at Demon. Assasin went to help Demon out, But Demon stopped him "NO! the brats mine" she said

"Last time i checked i was a human not a doll" said Freddie, Demon let out a frustrated scream and lunged at Freddie. i knew what Freddie had done, she created a destraction for us to try and escape, but with Assasin there, there was know way out. Demon punched Freddie extremly hard, i could see that Freddie's noes was bleeding. Freddie put her legs around Demon's neck and rolled over, effectively flinging Demon away from her, Demon growled and grabbed Freddie by the neck lifting her up, let's just say i am glad it was Demon Freddie was fighting and not Assasin. Freddie look like she was struggling to breath,

"Say goodbye" said Demon, she hurrdled Freddie towards the wall. There was a loud BANG and Freddie hit the floor like a rag doll.

"FREDDIE!" Winnie yelled, she ran from her hidding place and ran to Freddie, well now she had relvaled her hidding place we might as well all fight. I watched as Olly ran to his sister and Freddie's side.

"Winnie come away we'll get her out but you need to run, GO!" Winnie seemed to be rooted to the spot, she just stared at Freddie's limp body.

"Olly! You and Iain get rid of Demon, i'll get Freddie and Winnie!" I shouted, he nodded, i turned back to Winnie and Freddie but Winnie wasn't there.

"Come on, little girl" Assasin's voice said "You wanna play?" Winnie was standing right infront of Assasin, Assasin was moving forward but Winnie stood still, looking petrified "I'll take that as a no"

He moved forward towards Winnie but i stood between them, Winnie grabbed my hand and hid behind me, the side of her head appearing next to my jeans.

"Fine, you play with me" he said, i pushed Winnie in the direction of Freddie's body, not taking my eyes off Assasin. I pulled out a pair of anti-eletric fighting gloves, put them on over my red fingerless gloves and got into a fighting stance.

"Ha, this'll be fun" he laughed, also getting into a fighting stance, i glared.

I shot forward and sent a punch to his face which he blocked, followed by three more which he dodged then i elbowed him, hitting him in the chest. He stumbled a bit and i took this moment to send a roundhouse kick to his face, he growled and shot an eletric spark at me.

The shot hit me on the chin and sent me flying backwards, i did a flip in the air, landing on my feet, i wiped my chin and shook the remaining electricity off my glove before curling it into a fist and running forward to slid along the ground and trip him up but he jumped over it and ran to the other side of the room.

I followed him and just as he turned back around i punched him in the stomach and he hit the wall but not hard enough to knock him out, he landed right between the wall and a pillar but he was moving backwards, i ran at the wall and jumped kicking off it, then off the pillar then off of Assasin, he fell backwards and did a sort of backwards roll and as he got up i fly kicked his chin but he just got back up. I tried to punch him again but he blocked it and sent another eletric shock my way but it just hit my glove so i went back a back a bit and shook it off, Assasin took this opertunity to kick me in the stomach sending me back a bit more, he tried to punch me using his enhanced strength to his advantage but i ducked and he punched the wall instead.

I pushed him forward and he started to fall and as he did so, i grabbed the coller of his shirt, put my feet on his chest and pushed down and jumped off, he let out an "Oooff" but seemed to recover quickly because as i was jumping off he grabbed my ankle and swung me round, my head hit off of one of the chairs and felt a bit dizzy, he swung me again and my head hit the chair again, he continued to swing me round but higher and out of reach of the chairs and then threw me at the wall, i swung myself around so my feet would hit the wall rather than my head and grabbed hold off the wall chandeliers on either side of me (thank god for being light) put my feet together and pushed off and as i passed Assasin, i grabbed his neck and threw him against the ground, landed, pulled him up and back kicked him into a bunch of chairs.

I ran over to Winnie and Freddie (who was starting to come around). I put one of Freddie's arms around my sholder and practicaly dragged her out of the church, Winnie was right behind me. We got out to see the boys standing there staring at an unconsious Demon.

"Hey guys, i could use a little help here!" i shouted

"Here, give her to me!" said Olly, running over and picking Freddie up and carried her bridal style. We then decided it would be a good idea to get away from the scene as fast as we could.


	3. Chapter 2

**BIT SHORT BUT STILL, ZERO'S RULES WERE A MUST AND THEY SOUND BETTER IN FPOV SO ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2: FREDDIE, FAMILY LIFE CONTINUES

I opened my eyes, the world was a big blur, and I squeezed them shut again  
"Good morning sunshine" came Olly's voice  
"Oh yeah, what's so good about it" my voice was horse, Olly chuckled  
"Freddie, are you ok, I was so worried I thought Demon had killed you" came the voice of a very worried Winnie  
"Winnie stop harassing Freddie, she has a sore enough head as it is" said Olly  
"I was only worried geese, she is my sister" said Winnie very defensively I might add  
"Olly be nice" said Iain  
"Where's Zero" I asked  
"Rambling to herself, she's making us walk as far away as possible from the church" said Olly. I opened my eyes again, the world was back to normal but I still had a killer headache, I looked up and saw Olly's big brown eyes staring into mine. "Do you feel alright, I mean you hit the wall really hard" his voice was full of concern  
"Yes, and you can put me down I can walk by myself thanks" I said  
"I don't think…" he said but I cut him off  
"You're right you don't think now put me down" I said in a voice that I had picked up from Zero, what can I say she's rubbed off on me.  
"Well if you say so" when I feet touched the ground I felt week, but I was determined to walk, Olly let go of me completely, I took a step forward and landed on my hands and knees, I looked at my hands, they now had big cuts on them and stung like hell. Olly chuckled and picked me up again.

"Zero, where are we actualy going?" I asked, Zero turned round, looked at me, glared and ignored me. "You know, when someone asks you a question your suppost to answer it, thats the whole point of said question!" she continued to ignore me, sometimes i really hate Zero, Zero and her stupid rules. Did i not mention her rules? Well Zero tells us to do certain things frequently or tells us to remember something frequently so one day, i decided to write them all down (There are a few she doesn't say frequently, we just have to remember them or we die)

Zero's Unofficial Rules

1: Zero lies. (You have to remember this one, Zero is THE best lier on the planet, you can never tell if what she says is true or not, even Winnie can't tell because if she wants to, Zero can lie inside her head too)

2: No lovey dovey stuff under ANY circumstances (Zero is little miss emotionless, she hates all types of emotion be them her own or someone elses, hence why she doesn't want any lovey dovey stuff)

3: There are no votes, what Zero says goes (This is an important rule to remember, Bella Zeroni can be terrifying when she wants to be)

4: Stick together, don't leave anyone behind (This was Olly's idea but Zero accepted it as one of hers because only hers actualy count)

5: Don't wander off (This rule was invented purly so Winnie doesn't pull a vanishing trick again)

6: Don't eat anything unless your sure it's safe, unless it's mushrooms, in which case, don't eat them at all (Zero is ever so slightly paranoied and just happens to hate mushrooms, not that i blame her)

7: If Zero says she has a plan, don't question her (Zero likes being in charge)

8: Learn to lie fluently (Lying helps you out of sticky situations)

9: The best way to judge someone is by the quality of their enemy's (This just makes Zero feel better because she has a lot of enemies)

10: When in doubt, know your way out (Don't even get me started on that one)

11: If someone drops money pick it up but don't give it back (Apparently we need it more than them)

12: Don't worry about what other people think, they don't do it often (Winnie got embarrest once on the way here because her grey dress thingy the Institute gave her was all ripped and stuff, practicaly see through)

13: Going to church doesn't make you a Christian anymore than standing in a garage makes you a car (Zero's reply to Olly when we first went to a church)

14: Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity (Her arguments with Iain are weird, enough said)

15: For every action, there is an equal and opposite government program (Her rant at the Institute)

16: Men are from earth. Women are from earth. Deal with it! (Olly is sexist)

17: Before you criticize someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away from them and you have their shoes. (This is rule for Iain, he critizises normal people)

18: There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE when it's weird (Zero talks to herself, a lot)

19: If two wrongs don't make a right, try three (Let's just say Zero isn't exactly a model citizen)

20: Do not meddle in the affairs of a carnivore, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup (We went to the zoo, how was i suppost to know that the glass was there for a reason?)

21: If you can't beat them, join them. If you can't join them, bribe them. If you can't bribe them, blackmail them. If you can't blackmail them, kill them. If you can't kill them, you're screwed. (Let's not get into that one)

22: If you can't convince someone, confuse them (Again, let's not)

23: Zero has a big ego (Okay, that's not an actual rule, but it is true!)

Suddenly, Zero stopped walking

"We'll camp in that stable thingy over there" she said

"Stable thingy? Really Zero, really?" I asked, she ignored me again. The 'stable thingy' was dark, old, abandond and stableish (See, i'm amazing at describing things) Olly put me down.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" said Iain chucking one at Winnie

"If well aimed" Zero added,

"Somethimes you can be really stupid Zero" Iain said, glaring at her

"What you call stupidity, i call selective understanding" was her reply

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that i don't know the answer"

"You don't know the answer?"

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?"

"Your saying I'M stupid!"

"I'm not saying your stupid... I'm implying it"

"You know, i really don't like you!"

"You don't like me? Well it's mind over matter, i don't mind and you don't matter" Zero is being really mean today

"Zero is always mean" said Winnie, stupid mind reader

"I'm not mean, i just say what most people keep in their heads!"

"Your so weird!" said Iain, trying not to laugh

"You laugh becuse i'm different, i laugh because your all the same, now eat your dinner!" Zero threw an apple at my head

"OW! Whoever said fruits and vegtables are good for you are clearly mistaken!" i said rubbing my head. Olly chuckled and took a bite out of his apple  
"We should decide who takes first watch, two people at a time would be wise" he said looking at Zero  
"Ok, Iain and I will take first watch, then you and Freddie" she said, Winnie never takes watch after all she's only eight.  
"You and Iain, I'm not sure that's a..." Zero sent him a warning glare "Never mind, do you think you can walk yet Freddie?" I shrug my shoulders and stand up, I am still a little shaky on my feet, but after a few hours' sleep I'll be fine  
"I'll be fine once I've slept for a bit" I said, I sat on some hay that had been left, used my bag as a pillow and an old cloth I had found as a blanket "Winnie can share with me, if that's ok" Winnie nodded and curled up next to me, when we're on the run she hates being alone. I put the cloth over us and closed my eyes; before I knew it I was asleep.

I was shaken out of my dreamless world by Olly, he was rubbing his eyes, I groaned.  
"Come on sleepy head" he said, I stood up unhappy to leave the warmth of my make sift bed; I shuffled alongside him until we were outside the stable he sat and patted the ground next to him. I sat down, reminded of all the nights Olly would comfort me. I have nightmares, a lot of nightmares, always about him. I shiver not wanting to think about that right now, Olly noticed "Are you cold?"  
"A bit" he opens his arms and I shuffle into them feeling the warmth instantly  
"You didn't have any nightmares tonight" he said, Olly's the best to go for comfort for, he always makes me feel save, it's like if I am in his arms nothing can harm me  
"No I didn't" I said putting my head on his shoulder  
"Will you ever tell me what happens in the dreams?" that's right I haven't told him, he'll think I am week and scared  
"Maybe one day" I say, I he shakes his head fondly. If you're wondering how I have kept this from Winnie then here is your answer, when I was back at the Institute there was this man, Doctor Andrew Miller, he was like us, he had the abilty to stop telepaths from seeing a certain memory. Dr Miller decided that Winnie shouldn't see that, he hadn't had her inn his care long enough to know how she'd react. Olly puts his chin on my head  
"You can sleep if you want it's very rare for you to get a good night's sleep"  
"Ok, but wake me up when you get tired" I closed my eyes, feeling safe in Olly's arms.

I was again woken up by Olly, I opened my eyes instantly, and his big brown eyes were staring into my blue ones  
"Do you want to sleep now?" I said sitting up  
"No, it's time to wake the others "he said  
"You should have woken me up, you need to sleep to" I said  
"I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked so peaceful" he said  
"Ok, well you wake Zero and I'll wake Winnie" I said, Zero for some reason loves waking Iain up, she normally dumps a bucket of water over him; I wonder what she'll do today. I walked into the stable and shook Winnie awake "Time to get up sweetie" I said in a soft voice, Winnie stretchered and hugged me the skipped over to a very grumpy Zero, that's never a good thing.  
"Freddie wake Iain I need to work out a plan" she said, this must be serious if she doesn't want to wake up Iain, I grin walk over so my mouths right next to Iain's ear and yell WAKE UP at the top of my voice, he screams like a girl arms flying in the air. I burst into a hysterical fit of laughter along with Winnie and Olly.

"It's not funny; I thought you were The Fallen"  
"It-is-funny" I said, I was gasping for air now, Iain glared at me and walked out, I turned to see Zero's shoulders moving up and down, a laugh in her case. Zero's laugh is silent, you have to look at her to know she's laughing (But giggling is an entierly different case, she has a really cute giggle that would make normal none mutant boys swoon)  
"We should get moving, get your things we are going" I grabbed my bag and we walked out.  
I hate walking; it's boring and a waste of my time. Zero on the other hand seems to love this torture; she is storming ahead of us, muttering an incoherent ramble. I look to see Winnie skipping next to her and Iain and Olly having a debate on whatever they are talking about. Iain said something and Olly took a swipe at him, Iain ran to me  
"Freddie save me" he said, he put his hand on my shoulder, where he would. I freaked, I put my hands to my ears and screamed. Images flooded through my brain of the endless torture he put me through, tears were streaming down my face.  
"Don't hurt me please, I didn't mean it, it was an accident, please don't hurt me" I squeezed my eyes shut  
"Freddie, what's wrong, no one's going to hurt you" came Olly's voice, I couldn't respond. All I could see was his face, he was laughing at how week I was.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Zero shouted, I still had my hands over my ears, in a desperate attempt to shut out everything, I felt Olly's arms go around me, I felt safe.


	4. Chapter 3

**AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, A DUEL HOUND WAS NOT MADE UP BY US, THAT IS FROM FINAL FANTASY I JUST THOUGH IT SUITED ASSASIN.**

CHAPTER 3: ZERO, PREDATORS

I turned around to see Freddie with her hands over her ears screeming at Iain not to hurt her, i was beyond confused. Iain couldn't hurt a fly let alone Freddie, he was the least violent person i know, what the hell was she on about?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" i shouted, Olly's arms wrapped around Freddie and she relaxed.

"I didn't do anything, i swear!" Iain said holding his arms up in surrender.

"Freddie, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Olly, she ignored him

"I'm fine, let's go"

"No, you are going to tell me what's wrong, we're not leaving until you do" i said

"But the Fallen will catch us"

"Then let them, i need to know Freddie, we can't help unless you tell us"

"Fine, i don't want Winnie to hear this"

"But she can read our minds" said Olly

"Dr Miller" was all she had to say

"Iain, take Winnie over there, we'll tell you later" he nodded and the pair of them left

"Do you remember when we were in the institute and i would be gone for hours on end" i did remember, Freddie would be taken away by Repear and would be gone at least three hours  
"Yes" Olly and I replied  
"Well thats cuz Repear would torture me, he would always do that death/pain thingy were Iain touched me, i was having one majour flash back"

"Well that explains a lot"

"Could you be any less sympathetic?" asked olly

"Probably, now let's move people!" i stood up and Iain and Winnie wandered over

"Where are we actually going?" asked Iain

"Away"

"You know, i'd prefer an answer with more than one word"

"Fine, we're running as far away from here as possible, i don't actualy know where we're going, probably somewhere busy so we can loose the Fallen but if you don't like that plan then by all means go away on your own, i don't care! You probably wouldn't last one day on your own but at least i won't have to put up with your moaning anymore" I said, turning around

"I think i prefered less syllables"

"Fine" he glared at me "That was one" i said turning back around and continued walking.

We all walked in silence after that but something wasn't right, i knew that but i didn't know what, something was strange. I'd had this feeling before but I couldn't quite place when or why.

"Do you guys feel that?" i asked

"Feel what?" asked Iain

"That feeling that something isn't right"

"That's probably just your paranoia"

"But i've felt this before"

"Yes, you've also felt paranoia before" i rolled my eyes.

We kept walking for a while but i couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Did you hear that?" asked Freddie, i listened, there was a loud sort of hollow clicking sound

"Yeah, the clicking, right?"

"Where is it?" asked Olly looking around

"I don't know but keep your eyes peeled, it could be anywhere" i said. Now i remember where i'd felt that feeling before.

Back when we first found our house, Freddie, Olly and Iain went out, i didn't want them to, i felt that feeling but i never voiced that opinion. We had just gotten out of the Institute, in there we had been told about the world outside but when we actualy got there, it was nothing like the way they'd told us it was like. So, Freddie, Olly and Iain decided to look outside to see if there was anybody who knew what happened or some sort of news paper while i went on the internet, normaly Iain would do that but Winnie and Iain were having a big fight at that time so having the pair of them at home was not the best idea and there was no way i was letting Winnie out there without knowing what could happen.

We first found out about the Predators that day. I was on google because google knows everything. While Freddie, Olly and Iain were fighting a creature they weren't taught about Winnie and myself were happily sitting on a comfy couch staring at a computer. I tried typing in 'how did the world change?' but obviously it changed a few times and it would have taken me forever to find the right one, so i tried 'why is the earth so empty?' that wasn't what i was looking for either, acording to google the earth wasn't empty. Next up 'why are there so many ruins?' that gave me something to work with. I clicked on the top result. It was from years ago, before even Reaper was born(4979), it was from the year 4934.

**The Ruins Of Earth**

**Our world is changing dramaticaly, we are struggling to survive thanks to the Predators. The Instiute opened it's doors to us only a few weeks ago but already hundreds of concerned citizens have asked about the morals of The Institute but they were quick to assure us that the children with the DNA code will be well looked after and that this is all for our benefit. The Government is also doing it's bit by rounding up as many predators as they can and sending them to smaller towns (which will obviously be evacuated) and then drop a new type of bomb they have created onto them. This bomb will automatical turn everything within a 10 mile radius to ruins, they're calling it the Reality Bomb.**

That explained a lot but it also left me with another question, what are Predators? I was obviously smart enough to search this in Google. Loads of results came up. I clicked on the top result.

**The Predator**

**DNA analysis shows that the predator seems to be descended from both humans and a sort of bat, which became big and flightless. Human kind is likely to meet its end by becoming food for a more sucessful creature i.e the Predator. It is assumed that, as long as the Earth's climate remains as seasonal as it is, mammals will continue to be the dominant group of animals. If that is so, rats and bats are by far the most common groups of mammals (accounting for three quarters of all mammal species) and any large predator could well evolve from them.**

**Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. Its eyes are that of a human which is probably what makes it so terrifying. It's skin looks like black stone and it has a small tail. It's body shape resembles that of an ape. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. Predators also live together in life partnerships (a female and a male). When the couple have offspring the male guards the nest and the female does the hunting. The Predator females appear to be larger than the males, as the males are known to be 7 feet tall while the females are 8 feet tall(When on two legs). Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton(When on all fours). Predators can stand on their hind legs without support like primates or bears.**

**Predators have vicious teeth and claws that they use to cut right into the victim. They are incredibly fast, able to run at top speeds of 250 km/h , they appear to be able to jump at huge distances, they are able to jump the length of a tennis court (although this is an estimate, not a confirmed fact). The predators appear to be very good climbers, climbing trees or buildings; they are even shown to walk on the walls of buildings. They communicate using a series of loud hollow clicking sounds.**

**The young are kept in a safe abandoned area. The female hunts while the male nurtures the young. The female will retreat to the nest if it is threatened. The pair will do all they can to protect their young. In large groups the Predators will work together to hunt down their prey. The group will surround it before leaping upon it and ripping its limbs off and devouring the remains. As a distress signal, young may let out a high-pitched squeal, to alert any adults. They locate the sound and abort whatever they are doing, to go and assist the distressed young. **

**The feeding habits of the Predator aren't officially known. Since they evolved from bats, it's likely that they lap up blood, and their appearance is consistant to the chupacabra, which is notorious to sucking blood. Though it's human DNA could result in more protein need and therefore feeds like any standard carnivore.**

That information might have been useful before the three of them started fighting them but oh well!

Now they were here somewhere, they'd probably been stalking us for a while. The destinct clicking noise was getting closer but there was still no sign of them

"Have any of you seen them?" i asked

"Nope, but your a bit too busy taking a trip down memory lane to help us find them!" shouted Iain

"I'm not taking a trip down memory lane! I'm trying to remember the information i read on them last time!"

"A great load of help that will be if we cannot find them!"

"Oh yeah, because mr english moron is always right!"

"Eh, guys?" said Freddie

"Shut up!" Iain and i shouted

"Fine! I just thought it might interest you to know that there is a Predator right behind you!" Iain and i both turned around slowly to come face to face with a Predator (who was standing infront of four more Predators)

"Well that's less than ideal" i said backing up

"Yeah, do you think we should run or hide" asked Olly

"Umm, you know that saying, you can run but you can't hide?"

"Yeah?"

"I disagree, RUN AND HIDE!" i then spun around and ran, the rest behind me

"Aren't the Predators really really fast? Meaning they can outrun us?" shouted Freddie

"Yeah, hence the hide part of my plan!" I yelled back over my shoulder

"They're gaining on us!" shouted Olly

"Well done genius!" shouted Freddie. A Predator suddenly landed infront of us and they formed a circle around us, one lunged at Freddie and she put her hands up.

I can honestly say that i was NOT expecting what happened next. As soon as Freddie put her hands up there was a loud band, Freddie flew backwards, and the Predator exploded while the rest ran to safety.

"I think there's a possibility that Freddie has found out her power" I said, staring at Freddie who had propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, just a possibility" she pushed herself up

"I beileve that's called molecular combustion, it's the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that they combust, this is triggered through hand movements" said Iain

"I don't need a lecture, Professor Stokes!" said Freddie clearly irritated

"Now is not the time, let's go!" i shouted, so obviously, they all ran.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: FREDDIE, GLASGOW

I ran alongside the rest of the gang, trying to convince them I was alright, but inside I was a wreck. I was on an emotional overdrive from the flashback of those frightful years, but I was also freaking out about being able creating explosions from my hands. We came to a halt us all panting hard  
"Right, we need to find food and a place to rest" said Zero, I just nod mutely  
"Ok, how about we follow this path" said Iain, looking at some portable device, Zero looked over his shoulder then nodded  
"If we go that way" she said pointing to some squiggly line, a clearly different path from what Iain had suggested "We get further into a big city, there is bigger food supplies there" she said looking up again  
"But there is also more people" said Olly  
"I thought we were trying to stay away from more people?" said Winnie her eyebrows knitted, I didn't really feel a part of the conversation, I was just taking deep breaths so I didn't have another emotional breakdown, one was enough for me. By the time I tuned in again Zero looked very agitated  
"Look, we can't just wander aimlessly around; we need shelter, food, water. Plus they won't attack us when there is civilians around" she said throwing her arms in the air as a sign of frustration  
"But you don't know that, if we go there and they do attack we have put innocent people at risk" Iain shot back "As I said before, if we go down the root I originally suggested we get deeper into the countryside, lots of food will be there and we haven't put innocent bystanders at risk". Zero slapped her palm off her forehead, grumbling obscenities at Iain (obscenities since when do I say that, OH NO Iain's rubbing of on me!)  
"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard" I said, all their heads snap around to face me, Zero and Iain's faces had a look of wonder on them, clearly not know who's idea I found stupid  
"Please enlighten us to whose idea is stupid" said Iain  
"Yours is" Zero had a smug look on her face

"If we go deeper into the countryside we go deeper into Predator territory, that's just like us walking up to them a shouting HEY FREE FOOD HERE" I said, I shook my head "Really Iain I thought you were the smart one"  
"I am…" I cut him off  
"And Zero's right, they won't attack us with civilians around, do you not remember the newspaper article she showed us, they are trying to convince them what they do in the institute is good, that we are well treated. They aren't going to prove that by attacking kids now, are they" Iain just stood gaping at me, what? I can be smart  
"I never thought I'd say this put Freddie has a point" said Zero "and she agrees with me, therefor she is smart" said Zero a smirk clear on her lips  
"So it's agreed we go deeper into town" said Olly, we all nodded

"I love being right" Zero said happily, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

We walked down the road Zero had pointed out (with Zero and Iain at the front arguing, which technicaly means Iain is breaking rules 3 and 7)

"Look! look! I can see the city!" Winnie shouted and sure enough when I looked in the direction Winnie was pointing to I saw a city, at least the Institute didn't lie about what a city looks like.

"Which city do you think it is?" asked Olly

"Well it's not like their are very many to choose from, we're somewhere in the west of Scotland so the nearest big city is Glasgow, all other cities, towns, villages in this area will have been taken out by the Reality Bomb." Zero said

"You guys are sure there isn't any radiation left in the area right?" I asked, with Olly's brain I wouldn't be surprised

"Yeah, believe me, we'd know if there was any left" Zero said, Iain nodded in agreement

"Well how are we gonna get into the city anyway? Theres bound to be loads of barriers and guards or whatever to stop Predators from getting in right?" said Olly

"We have a telepath, cloner and technopath, it won't be that difficult once we know what the protective measures are" Zero said

"Zero is correct, if we know what protections they have over the city depending on what it is depends on who will be needed but I'm fairly certain that Zero won't be needed for anything other than making plans since we do not know what her ability is and unfortunatly Freddie, I doubt we need to blow anything up, we do not need any attention or doubled protective services on the city" Iain said, we went over to the edge of the city and behind a bush of some sorts, we looked at the city but all we saw was a big metal wall with barbed wire at the top like the ones they used to have outside prisons.

"It can't be that simple, a city as big and important as Glasgow can't have such simple protective measures, it's too easy we must be missing something" Zero said

"Yes, there is no way that is all the protection Glasgow has, it is the most well populated city in Great Britain as well as being the biggest producer of certain goods" Iain said, sounding confused.

London used to be the most well populated place in Britain but when the Predators first arrived it was areas like that which the Predators targeted, most of the world was taken over, America, China and Britain are the only ones not populated entierly by Predators as far as we know, there may be some survivors but Google highly doubts that, and even though Britain isn't completely destroyed most of it is, practicaly the whole of England has gone, only a few places are still human populated, Wales and Ireland have been completly cut off from humans along with countries like India, Japan, all the ones controled by Predators. Scotland has the most humanly populated places now, Glasgow is the biggest city in Britain, some of the more rich people managed to get themselves booked onto a flight to China or America since they are bigger and have more food. That was a mistake. China is big but over populated so most people went to America but slowly that too became over populated, they got food shortages, no more jobs or places to live but people continued to go there, not relising that the problem was worse over there so as a result America and China started to kick the poor of the population out (because no one wanted to be here there was more space therefore no need to kick people out) and they were easy pickings for the Predators, the Predators becames more powerful and became larger in numbers until eventualy most of America and China were taken over but some areas continued to fight, more were still alive in the north of America than the south so as a result there are more predators there, people tried to get over to Britain but we closed our doors and wouldn't let anyone back in, some of the smarter people had started to move here but not nearly as many as those who left.

Some time before that, when the Predators' numbers were low so most did not see them as a threat, the Institute arrived, they moved over to the countryside of Scotland. They had figured out what would happen so they started to prepare, Zero has some sort of theory that it was the Institute who created the Predators but we have no proof, when the world first relised that the Predators were a threat the Institute told the world about them and took in children from all over the world who had a specific DNA code. The Government said that when a child was five years old they were to be taken to a medical center where their DNA would be tested and if they had the code they were to be taken to the Institute and if they didn't have the code they could be taken home. Some couples refused to have children, some who had a child with the DNA code would refuse to have another whilst others would wait a few years before having another in hopes that this child wouldn't have the code (we think this is the case with Olly and Winnie) but there are those who keep the existance of their child a secret and if they are descovered both them and the child are given to the Predators some even refused to take their child to the medical center, if they were descovered they had the same fate as if they kept the child's existance secret but if in either circumstance the child had the DNA code then the child is taken to the Institute and the parents and family are taken to an abandoned area and the Reality bomb is dropped upon them. The world is harsh and unreasonable, Zero used to tell Winnie stories about the world before the Predators came (information found on guess what? Google) I used to listen in, I enjoyed them, the world sounded nice, Winnie seemed to enjoy them too, she liked the ones about the middle ages, Zero would tell her about kings and queens and knights, she'd even tell her about some of the old fairy tales like Snow White or Cinderella.

Zero has a remarkable memory, she can remember all the way back to before she was taken to the Institute or some of it anyway but the bit she remembers the best is when her mother would tell her stories. She remembers her parents well and she misses them, Winnie told me because Zero would never admit to stuff like that. Winnie had asked about her parents one night, Zero told her as many memories as she could of them.

It was probably the most emotion Zero had ever shown.

Her mother had pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes (the same as Zero) and she was very beautiful acording to Zero's memory, she had the voice of an angel and it was no surprise that her father fell for her. Her dad was well built with brown eyes and the same black hair as Zero, he also had the same tanned skin as Zero. Unfortunatly Zero has no idea what happened to her parents her memories seem to stop some time during her 5th birthday. None of the rest of us remember our parents, both Olly and I have terrible memories and Iain's memory starts the day he was taken to the Institute and you'd think Winnie would remember something considering her age but no, her brain is so full of everyone else's thoughts, feelings and memories it's hard for her to remember things from her own past.

"We should have done some research." Zero said

"We didn't know we'd be coming here" Olly reasoned

"That's not the point, Winnie can you see if the guards know anything?" Zero looked at Winnie

"I'd need to be a bit closer" she answered

"Then we go closer, you three stay"

"But-" Zero cut Iain off

"No" Zero picked Winnie up and darted out from behind the bush running closer to the city stopping behind a bush every so often. Winnie nodded her head and said something (I'm guessing it was along the lines of 'I can read their minds now') Winnie concentrated for a moment before turning to Zero and saying something else (I have no idea what she said) Zero moved out from the bush and cautiously stuck her hand out. There was a loud zap and Zero flew backwards landing a bit infront of us, Olly pulled her over to us and out of veiw as the guards looked in our direction. I silently thanked the fact that normal people don't have good eye sight. Zero groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

"I guess that's what we were missing" she said as Winnie ran over

"Are you okay?" Winnie asked

"Take off your hat" Olly comanded

"No wa-" Zero started

"Take off the hat" he said again

"Rules 3 and 7" Zero reminded him

"Take off the hat or I'll take it off for you" Zero didn't even attempt to move so Olly pulled the hat off. There was a large cut on her head that the hat had been covering and another healing cut on the other side (probably from her fight in the church)

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Olly asked pointing to the church cut

"Didn't need to. It won't scar, it wasn't that deep" she said

"Right well the new one might scar if we leave it alone so Freddie if you'd be so kind as to get me the medical kit" he said holding out his hand I went over to his bag and pulled the medical kit out, dumped it in his hand and looked away, Olly would have to stitch the cut up and I really do hate needles. "There see? All better"

"Don't treat me like a kid" Zero growled grabbing her hat, putting it on and glaring at Olly

"So... How are we getting past?" I said turning around

"Well the force field is a peice of technology so Iain can control it, Winnie can make the guards go to sleep and Iain can open the gate" Zero said, Olly stood up and held his hand out to help Zero up. Up until now Zero's leg had been hidden by the bush so when Olly pulled her up we noticed the large, deep gash on her leg, Iooked out from behind the bush and saw a blood covered stone on the ground.

"I suppose you need to stitch that up as well" Zero said calmly, the cut was bad and deep and probably infected

"We'll need to clean it too and bandage it" Olly said

"Well get on with it" Winnie, Iain and myself turned away, Zero needed to go to a hospital or something.

"Thats gonna leave a scar" Olly said

"I'll add it to the collection" Zero mumbled, Zero had an impressive colection of scars. While I had been torchered by Reaper the rest of the guys had been torchered in a different way by different people. Zero never talked about her torcher experience but when she left she would come back clutching a part of her body, the most noticable one is probably the one on her neck, we're not really sure where any of the other ones are (we know about the one on her neck, her left arm and a giant one across her stomach)

"You can't walk on that and your trousers are gonna attract attention" Olly said

"We're **all** gonna attract attention due to our clothing and how dirty we are and the bags ect" Zero said, looks like someone pissed our fearless leader off

"Well what do you propose we do once we get there?" Olly asked

"Stick to the rooftops" was her reply

"And how exactly do you plan on getting across rooftops of that leg?" Olly asked

"Stop asking stupid questions and help me up **again**!" Zero snapped, Olly pulled Zero up and put her bag on his shoulder. We slowly made our way over to the force field and Winnie dived into the guards minds and sent them to sleep whilst Iain shut the field off, we ran over to the gate whilst Iain took out the security cameras and put the field up and unlocked the gate, Zero ushered us all through and Iain locked the gate and put the cameras back up. Behind the gate there were small grey buildings and a couple of guards, Winnie knocked the guards out, Iain took out the security cameras and we ran (Olly carrying Zero much to her annoyance) out to the city going through another gate.

"I can't beleive we got out of there without any trouble" I said

"You call that no trouble?" Winnie and Iain shouted I shrugged, I guess they **did **have to do all the work there

"That just seemed far too easy" Zero muttered

"You don't suppose... the Fallen..." Winnie started

"In theory the Fallen could get in, with Demon's power being illusions and all, but whether or not they will bother to come here is a mystery" Iain said

"Let's get up to the roof already." Zero grumbled. Somehow we managed to get up to the roof now we have the problem of how to get Zero onto the next roof.

"Here, I'll give you a piggy back" Olly offered

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, Zero now!"

"No, Olly not now!"

"Zero, just get on his back!" Iain, Winnie and I shouted at the same time

"I hate you people" Zero said as Olly pulled her onto his back, slowly we made our way across the city "We need to find somewhere to sleep" she said after a while

"Yeah, can you see anywhere?" asked Olly

"What about a flat, there must be one we can brake into" I said

"No, I say we head over to the abandoned warehouse about one mile east, which is that direction" Iain said pointing to his right staring at his computer screen (It's not a computer but I have absolutly no idea what it's called, Zero, Iain and Winnie know what it's called me and Olly? not a chance)

"Right, giddyup horsey!" Zero said pointing in the same direction as Iain so off we went to a warehouse that we are hoping is empty based on what Iain says (although he's probably right) and considering how little Zero cares for Iain, it's surprising she even considered the idea.

"Zero considered the idea because it was a good one" Winnie said rolling her eyes as if it were obvious

"Do not worry, nobody will be there" Iain told us

"You sure?" Olly asked

"Possitive, nobody has been in there for years, the internet is always right"

"You'd better be right or I'll kill you myself" Zero muttered "And didn't I tell you to giddyup?" Olly groaned and continued to walk towards the warehouse. Eventualy we got there and let me tell you it. Was. Big!

"Freddie, stick your head through that window and see if the place is empty" Zero said

"Why me?" I whined

"Because you are... em what's the word? Expendable!" I glared but climbed up to the window standing on boxes that had been piled up

"Iain, what was this place used for before it was abandoned?" I heard Olly ask as I tried to keep my balence (which is hard considering how clumsy I am) Iain replied with

"Clothing" I could hear Zero sending insults at Olly and the stone as I shoved the window open but unfortunatly I pushed too hard and fell through the window and into the warehouse landing with a bang on more of those bloody boxes. I looked up to find a bunch of people staring at me, the others having heard th bang came through the doors with Olly now carrying Zero bridal style, they look from me to the people (who were looking between me and my 'family')

"Nobody will be there you said" Zero said glaring at Iain

"Abandoned you said" Olly added

"Nobody has been there for years you said" Winnie went on

"Don't worry you said" I added wanting to be included, a tall blonde male model (or he looks like one at least) stepped out of the crowd, folding his arms he glared at us before saying

"Tie 'em up" several big guys rounded on me with ropes and tied me up before I even had the chance to fight back and with Olly preocupied with carrying Zero and Zero unable to walk they couldn't defend themselves, Winnie is 8 and Iain can't fight, the most he could possibly do is hide his electronics. Pretty soon the five of us were sitting against a wall tied up with ropes, Zero was glaring venomously at blondie, Olly and Iain were glaring at each other and Winnie was clearly trying to stop everyones thoughts to enter her head but it wasn't working very well, I just sat there staring at nothing being my usual bored self.

"So care to tell me who you and your friends are?" Cody said looking at Olly seeming to think he was the leader. Zero did not like that.

"Care to tell us why your asking just him?" Zero spat

"Cuz he's obviously the leader, he's the oldest guy so naturaly he's the leader!" some big brute said rolling his eyes

"I guess we're not natural then."

"Do-" Olly started

"Shut it moron" Zero cut him off

"Sorry"

"So am I to take it your the leader? The girl who had to be carried?" blondie asked

"Yes, it's not **my** fault I can't walk on this leg!" Zero said

"Trust us, if I hadn't just picked her up she would have walked by herself and that would not make it heal!" Olly sent her a glare

"Well, can you answer my question oh great one?" blondie persisted

"Tell me who you are and I'll think about it." Zero shrugged

"My name is Cody Ghost, I run this joint and you?"

"Zero."

"Your name is Zero?"

"Yes."

"Well actualy her name is Bella but we all call her Zero."

"Shut up Olly" Zero said

"Oh so your name is Olly, short for Oliver I suppose?" Olly nodded "And you?" he said pointing to Iain

"Iain." he mumbled

"What about the kid huh?"

"Winnie." she answer defiantly "The kid can talk for herself."

"Whatever, what do you people want? Why are you here?" i was seeing red. That guy had totaly forgoten to ask me my name! Why did he ask everyone elses but not mine? Have I suddenly turned invisable?

"Well we kinda need somewhere to sleep and the genius over there thought this place would be abandoned, which it's not!" Zero glared at Iain at this point "And some clothes, less ropes would be greatly appreciated"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Cody asked

"Heres a better question, how do **I** know **I** can trust **you**?"

"Or an even better question, have I suddenly turned invisible or did the world take an oath of ignoring Freddie Tyler?" I asked

"Ah, the one who fell through the window, is your head okay?" he mocked

"Her head is never okay." Zero muttered, I glared and Cody let out a small chuckle

"Josh, have they been telling the truth?" Cody asked, a tall, thin boy with chocolate hair and matching eyes stepped out of the crowd, he stared at us for a bit before nodding

"What about them Winnie?" asked Zero

"Yeah, from what I can tell anyway" she answered

"Does anyone else know your here?" Cody asked

"I hope not!" Zero said

"There is a small possibility of a certain group of indeviduals who wish to kill us possibly followed us here because we escaped from The Institute and they were not happy about it." Iain said

"Still telling the truth." a deep voice said, it came from Josh

"I take it you have a power?" Olly said

"Most people here do, a few of us don't but most do. Some of us escaped the Institute but they are in the minority, most of us were given up at birth, therefore not taken to the medical facility or hidden from the world also meaning not taken to the correct facility. How'd you escape?"

"Oh, Zero's boyfriend works for the Fallen and helpped us get out!" Winnie said excitedly

"BOYFRIEND?" Olly burst out

"When did that happen?" Iain asked

"You and Snake? I don't beleive it!" I said

"What's not to beleive, with a face and body like that it really isn't that surprising." Cody said, all five of us gaped at him.

"He is **not** my boyfriend, how many times do I have to tell you that Winnie?" Zero growled

"Well, em... Josh is a human lie detector, how'd the kid know the truth?" Cody asked changing the subject

"I'm a telepath and if you people would stop thinking so loudly maybe I could hear myself think!" Winnie said loudly the room went silent.

"Iain's a technopath, Olly's a cloner and Freddie's a blow-stuff-up-er." Zero said

"What about you?" Cody asked

"Not sure." Zero shrugged

"I create energy waves. Why are you called Zero?"

"My second name is Zeroni, Winnie and Olly are Foster's and Iain is a Stokes." Zero is actualy talking to him, seriously I thought she would ignore him but no, she's practicly telling him our life story. I have a feeling that this is Winnie's doing though.

"Maybe we should let you out and give you something to wear."

"I think that would be best, yes."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5: FREDDIE, TRUST IS A BIG THING

Once we were untied I stood up, Winnie came running toward me hugging me hard. I looked at Cody, I didn't like or trust him. Everybody else didn't, Winnie looked a bit apprehensive peering at him from behind my jeans. I walked over to Olly with Winnie practically glued to my side, some of the kids were giving me funny looks.

"Do you trust this guy?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, Olly turned to face me.

"Freddie."

"Don't Freddie me! Answer the dam question." Ok so maybe my emotions weren't fully under check after the whole Reaper thing, but he didn't answer me!

"I just met him." That wasn't an answer

"Freddie is a bit emotional." Winnie said. I wanted to scream in frustration, she really does bug me when she read my mind! I was about to give her a threat when Cody sauntered in holding some clothes out. I didn't want to wear them, but I had no choice in the matter, my clothes were ripped and torn. I got changed in an old bathroom in the warehouse and walked out. I was wearing some jeans and a baggy t-shirt, I normally wear clothes like this but they felt alien , I sat next to Olly wanting him to wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe again. He didn't instead he looked at my clothes,

"They're very you?"

"You do know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Winnie giggled beside me, I don't even know what I said that was that funny but Olly was smiling also.

"Even if you have fallen on your head you still crack jokes." It wasn't even funny! I was being serious. I just shook my head. "How is your head anyway, you fell pretty hard." He wasn't mocking me like Cody had, it was nice.

"You know what I do feel a bit faint, oh no!" I feel back in a dramatic manner a hand on my forehead. Winnie was giggling hard now "I think I am contagious." I bolted up right and grabbed her swinging her around, she squealed. I was laughing myself now, pleased I was making someone have fun.

"Oh no Freddie infected me, let's get Olly!" Winnie shouted we both lunged at Olly. By the time Zero hopped into the room he was straddling me tickling me hard, Winnie was on Olly's back her arms around her neck. I was laughing hard,

"Stop please, I can't breathe!" I managed to get out, Winnie was laughing hard also. Zero just rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed.

"Morons"

"Oh that was such a nasty thing to say, it's almost bringing me to tears." OK maybe I'm a bit hyper now. Olly rolled his eyes at me; I crossed my arms and glared up at him. Winnie was laughing so hard she fell off of Olly and was rolling around the floor clutching her stomach, this just set us off again and even Zero was laughing her silent laugh. I shoved Olly off of me as Cody came in, he didn't look happy with us for some reason.

"Lights out happened ten minutes ago, why aren't you lot in bed?"

"You can't tell us what to do!" Zero said, glaring at him. Zero may be Miss emotionless but she likes watching Winnie have fun, she likes Winnie being a kid and frankly I don't blame her.

"You're staying in my place, we have lights out right now because of the police, they search the streets if they see the lights on we are as good as dead." I looked at Zero, if she told me to go to bed I would, but I wouldn't for Cody.

"That doesn't mean we need to go to bed." Zero pressed on

"You can't make any noise or any sudden movements, going to bed it the simplest option, plus you need rest, you need that leg to heal."

"Like you care about my wellbeing"

"I care about the kids in there that lives we are putting in danger as we speak because we are discussing this."

"I was talking about the leg comment you *bad word of your choice*" Cody threw his arms up in the air and marched out, Zero smirked triumphantly stretching out on her make shift bed. Winnie yawned and Olly glared at Zero. "What?"

"Your choice of words could have been taken down to a U level" he said glancing at Winnie, Zero just shrugged and looked up and the ceiling.

"You tired Winnie?" I asked Winnie nodded rubbing her eyes

"Don't want to go to sleep all alone." I stood up and took her hand

"Come on. I'll go to bed too." Winnie smiled up at me and stretched out her hands, I rolled my eyes and picked her up she was a sleep on my shoulder before I made it to the make shift bed we would have to share. I placed her on the bed, gave her all the covers and pillow and lay down on the other side. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over,

**I was seven, standing in my institute approved clothes. Olly was running he was nine; Zero was sitting in her corner glaring at him for I reason I couldn't remember. I giggled running up to him and jumping onto his back, laughing harder he ran around, I was having fun. This was very rare in the institute; fun was a word frowned upon. My fun was ruined when Reaper walked in, his cold eye landed on me; he smiled a vile way and walked up to us. Olly dropped me, I grabbed his hand petrified and I knew what was coming. Reaper grabbed me and took me to the freezing cold room; he placed a hand over my shoulder he brought on the pain, a pain that felt like fire running through my sole. I didn't scream. I know I didn't then, But what about now?**

I fell off the bed screaming for Olly, I felt his arms wrap around me. I was sobbing into his chest as he rocked me back and forth whispering to me stroking my hair.

"What's happening?" Came Zero's voice

"Nightmare, she has them nearly every night." Olly answered for me, I was trying to stop blubbering like a baby. If I continued I would wake Winnie and I didn't want that.

"Is she alright?" Came Cody's voice "Or is it just a silly baby nightmare that she had?"

"Mind your business and get lost, no one wants to see your ugly face," Zero snapped clearly aggravated.

"Well I'm sorry, but her stupid screaming woke me up."

"A lot of things wake people up in the night, a nightmare, a storm maybe a bump in the night but people don't go investigating that and if you were screaming I can guarantee you none of us would be by your side regardless of wither you woke us up or not" I hated the shouting, I hated that I had caused it.

"I wouldn't scream out like a big baby. I mean look at her pathetic." The warmth of Olly's arms left me and I was dumped onto the floor. I looked up, I had never seen Olly look so angry, he was a gentle giant, but with one strong movement Olly's fist connected with Cody's face. Blood sprouted from his noes turning his face a red colour, my eyes grew wide. Cody glared at Olly "You're going to get it." Cody lunged at Olly; they were knocking lumps out of each other. I got to my feet and ran over to them.

"Stop it!" I pulled Olly off him and for someone my size that was really hard. "We can't fight among ourselves we have psychopathic killing maniacs after us. This won't help Olly you know that now go over to that corner and stay there!" Olly frowned but walked away "And you can get out of this room and leave us alone, we only plan to stay here a night. All though I thought someone who is a big leader of a bunch of kids all needing a home would be a bite more sympathetic to people who have been through what we've been through. You think you can boss us around because we are somehow going to endanger those kids in there, but I hate to brake it to you we've been doing this along time, we know what we're doing. Do you think I want to send Winnie back there, back to that hell whole, Winnie's my little sister! I would never wish that upon her, I wouldn't wish it upon those kids! I can't help my nightmares; if I could I wouldn't have them. I know that inside you're feeling scared for them, that you wish you could bubble wrap them up and protect them all the time. But you're only one person! You can't do it all by yourself, so" I stuck my hand out for him to take "If we call I truce can we just go back to sleep?"

"I don't want to bubble wrap them!" I raised an eyebrow and started to lower my hand, he took it quickly noticing. "But a truce would be nice, sorry for the whole nightmare thing."

"Don't worry about, Olly already made you pay. Do you need some ice? It looks pretty painful."

"Ice would help." I nodded and went to Olly's medical kit, I got some ice (it has been packed in some weird container that stops it from melting) I walked up to him and he sat down on his make shift bed in the other room. I put some pressure on his eye with the ice, the way Olly had showed me. He sighed with relief as the ice soothed the swelling.

"Sorry about Olly, he's normally so clam." He smiled a cocky smile at me

"Don't worry about it, I was being a git. I really did think it was one of the kids getting caught." I was starting to understand his feelings; it was like I could read them. But I didn't know why or how, it wasn't my power.

"Is your eye better now?" I asked feeling really awkward; I was not looking forward to facing Zero, when she's this mad there is no way of knowing what she'd do.

"Yeah thanks." I nodded and binned the ice.

"Sleep well." I walked back to our room. When I entered Zero was mumbling to herself about Pig head arrogant clotpoles, Iain was asleep, along with Winnie and Olly was still in his corner. I sighed and walked over to him, I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth before the questions came.

"What did you do that for? He was being a pig headed git, I decide to teach him a lesson then you stop me! For crying out loud are you completely mental, after all that stuff he said you then offer him a truce and help him with his eye!" I had never heard him shout before; I took a step back from him.

"I'm sick of arguing, I'm sick of feeling weak every time I have a nightmare. I offered him a truce because like I said fighting among ourselves isn't going to help. If we don't stop fighting The Fallen are going to kill us!" I was exasperated, why did nobody else see this? "I also helped him with his eye because you hit him pretty hard and he looked like he was in pain, even if I don't really like the guy I didn't want him to suffer. He's got all those kids to look out for, so I helped him, I'm sorry that I didn't ask for you permission."

"He stood there and insulted you and you care about him being in pain!" he had taken a step closer to me, I looked over at Winnie who looked to me stirring.

"If you don't stop shouting you're going to wake Winnie." I said

"I'm going to continue shouting at you until you get it in to your thick head that what you have done is the dumbest thing ever!"

"Oh so now I'm thick, well I'm glad to know what you think of me!" I turned from him and walked to my bed.

"Freddie I…" he reached out for my hand, I snatched it away.

"Don't bother." I lay down and shut my eyes tight not wanting to see him, not wanting to see his face. I heard Olly turn and walk away.

"Olly come here a minute." Zero said, I opened my eyes and watched him walk over. Zero hit him on the upside of the head hard, I smiled.

"Hey!"

"That was for being the biggest dunderhead to walk the planet. Even I know we needed to make a truce! And for your information Freddie is smart, not book smart, but in her own way smart." Olly was biting his lip.

"I didn't mean it, I was just so angry at Cody I took it out on her. I'm the thick one," Zero shook her head.

"Let her cool off, say sorry tomorrow." He nodded and turned, I closed my eyes quickly as he lay down and the room was once again silent.

-o-O-o-

I woke up to Winnie jumping on top of me; she hugged me a smile plastered onto her face.

"Why are you so happy sweetie?" Winnie giggled then shrugged

"I don't know, I just feel so happy all of a sudden." I rolled my eyes and just put it as one of those mind reader things. She jumps out of the bed and I followed her. "Freddie, can we stay here?"

"Don't ask me, ask the boss." I told her pointing to Zero who was glaring at Olly. Winnie sighed

"Do you think if I put on my best cute face she'll let us stay?"

"Don't think so kiddo."

"Damn her." She said pouting I rolled my eyes and walked over to Zero.

"Zero don't you think we need to stay here, you can't walk on that leg, staying here is the best option."

"I should stay here, that would be smart but I don't want to stay here with Cody, he's annoying and he's the leader. I hate leaders who aren't me. Hmmm, decisions, decisions."

"Think about it this way. We could leave, get attacked by The Fallen or a Predator and loose because we only have two fighters left or we could stay here, have back-up and a human shield named Cody." Zero laughed evilly "Meaning we have a chance to stay out of the Institute, I know what one I'm going for."

"But what if he's evil? What if he gives us up?"

"Then we research the Institute and its helpers. Please staying her is the best chance we have Zero."

"Fine but I have to have a contract!" I rolled my eyes

"I'll go get Blondie." I said walked out of and searched the warehouse and found him sitting his brow frowned. "Whatcha doin?" Cody rolled his eyes

"What is it Freddie?"

"Zero, important, now!" I said simply

"Why would I go to Zero?"

"What part of Zero, important, now didn't you understand?"

"Why would I go? Zero is a pain." I rolled my eyes

"I know that! But you're coming if I have to drag you there myself, so hurry up Blondie." Cody stood up and followed me.

"Why am I needed by the great Zero?" Cody said

"Who cares, just sign on the dotted line." I said

"What am I signing?"

"A dotted line. Did you miss that?"

"You know what I mean." Sighing I answered him

"Zero is the most paranoid human to grace the earth, so in true Zero style she has written a contract for you to sign." Cody's eyes widened as we entered the room, Zero shoved the big of paper in front of his face. Cody took it off her and read through it.

"Why would I kill you in your sleep?"

"And the winner for the most paranoid human goes to BELLA ZERONI! Congratulations."

"Freddie your assistance is no longer required, please vacate the area."

"OH NO Iain has infected you, Zero I'm so sorry that he's rubbed off on you!"

"Let her stay." Cody says

"YOU HAVE NO ATHIOURTY HERE!" Zero looked faint.

"I'm recording this as someone just disagreed with Zero!" I said

"Shut it Freddie!"

"No I don't think I will!" I said

"Yes you will, or I'll make you!"

"On that leg? I don't think so." I said in a sing song voice, Zero went to lunge at me but Cody stopped her, making her sit back down.

"Your leg isn't going to heal if you lunge at Freddie." He said

"Why do you care?"

"Because the quicker that heals, the quicker you leave." He said simply handing her the contract.

"You signed it; you were supposed to be uncooperative! Damn you!" Zero shouted. she crossed her arms "Stupid rock!" Cody gave me a weird look

"Don't ask." I said simply he shrugged and left the room, Zero was rambling and I did the smart thing, I ignored her completely. Olly, Iain and Winnie returned all wondering why I was in the room.

"I'm older than Freddie, how come I did not get to be a part of this!" Iain yelled

"Two months and bit that's it!" I shouted pointing accusingly at him "Plus Zero told me to scram but Cody said to stay."

"You listen to Cody but not Zero. Why?" Olly sounded shocked

"I didn't want to go, Cody let me stay, I stayed simple." I had a massive grin on my face, I hadn't listened to Zero which after the whole signing the contract issue is going to drive her insane. Winnie was happy to be staying, I don't know what was wrong with Olly and Iain didn't like the fact I had been a big part of the decision making going on. Sighing I took the laptop out of Zero's bag, she didn't notice as she was too busy rambling to herself. I logged in and brought up guess what Goggle! Now that I was on the internet I wanted to find out what the world thought of the Institute. Typing the Institute into the search engine I was met with a massive amount of information. I clicked on the top one and started to read.

**The Institute**

**The Institute is a facility that takes children aged five with the DNA code. The DNA code is a mutation of the body, kids with this code are said to have powers. The Institute hopes to help these kids grown in a stable environment so they can defeat the Predators once and for all. The powers of the child are hidden away in the back of their minds and only the Institute have the power to unlock them. **

**The Institute has been rumoured to be cruel to its children but Doctor Miller assures us that the children are cared for and all their needs are attended to. When I investigated further I found out that the Institute is a safe environment for children. Doctor Miller kindly gave me a tour and I saw for myself how happy the children are and how educated and well-mannered they are. **

I looked at the page on last time before I was in hysterics, this poor brainwashed reporter. I was clutching my stomach because I was laughing so hard, every time I looked at the computer screen I was off again.

"Mind telling me what is so funny?" Iain questioned

"Well-mannered! Well-mannered! Do I look I look well-manned to you?"

"Well no, but you are freaking me out." Iain did looked panicked, I stopped laughing and got back to work.


End file.
